This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Cell and Organism Core Facility (COCF) at New Mexico State University provides a facility equipped to carry out tissue culture experiments using funds from the NM BRIN/INBRE grant. It is a critical asset to the research programs of INBRE and non-INBRE funded junior faculty by creating a research infrastructure for investigators and students to perform studies using primary cell cultures, live tissue explant preparations from a variety of organisms, and established cell lines. The COCF also promotes its use by non-university scientists in the community. The COCF currently supports 4 active research projects that involve students, staff and faculty. These include: 1) molecular mechanisms involved in the timing of cytokinesis and cell cycle regulation (Shuster) 2) cell dedifferentiation and transdifferentiation during regeneration in vertebrates (Unguez), 3) establishment of primary satellite cell culture from a teleost vertebrate S. macrurus (Unguez), and 4) development of new mechanisms of intracellular transfection (Smirnov). The COCF is enabling daily research activities involving not only faculty, but their graduate and undergraduate students as well. In the past 12 months, a total of twelve students (6 graduate, 6 undergraduate) were trained in cell culture techniques and these students developed protocols optimized for tissue-specific in vitro studies. Further maturation of the facility will incorporate a broader range of projects and support the needs of additional NMSU researchers and visiting scientists.